


Stained Glass

by Mardjaphi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst?, Fluff, King/Knight, M/M, Pining, mlm, slightly suggestive at times, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardjaphi/pseuds/Mardjaphi
Summary: A cloaked figure bolts out from behind a food cart, toppling it in his hurry to escape. He risks a hasty glance over his shoulder, only to find three exasperated guards still very much on his tail. He grunts in annoyance and veers into a small alleyway, hoping to lose them in the crowd he sees on the other side.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, Dream/George - Relationship, George & Badboyhalo, dream & sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Property Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! Truth be told, lads, I know you hear it all the time but this is my very first published piece! Plz give it love or at the very least respect bc I am working very hard to make it enjoyable! 
> 
> (ty to my sister @sundae_dere who helped me proof read and rewrite some stuff <3)

A cloaked figure bolts out from behind a food cart, toppling it in his hurry to escape. He risks a hasty glance over his shoulder, only to find three exasperated guards still very much on his tail. He grunts in annoyance and veers into a small alleyway, hoping to lose them in the crowd he sees on the other side.

With each successful hurtle and swerve, the cloaked figure's smug grin grows wider, cockier. Just as he is about to reach the busy town square - he can feel the sunlight peeking from behind the building on his face - he feels a tug on his hood. It catches on his throat, yanking him backwards and away from the light. He stumbles to the ground, coughing and holding a hand over his neck, as if that will make the soreness go away.

"What on Earth is your problem?!?" he yells at the guards, tripping over himself to stand up. His hood falls to reveal his face, pale with flushed cheeks from running. Dark hair lay disheveled, and brown eyes glower upward.

The tallest guard sighs with disdain, recognizing the man's face immediately.

"My apologies, Your Majesty."

~

~

The guards escort the king back to the palace, where a distressed man is pacing furiously in front of an ornately decorated throne. The king feels his heart drop when his eyes land on the scene. He truly didn't want to go through this again.

When the door closes behind them, the pacing man yelps and turns to them, startled. The moment he spots the king, his eyes turn furious.

"George!! Oh my- Words cannot even describe how much trouble you are in, mister!"

King George lets out an exhausted breath and dismisses the guards. He saunters over to his elegant throne and plops down without grace or care. In fact, he looks bored. When he finally does acknowledge his advisor, his tone is dripping with nonchalance and sarcasm, "I know, Bad. I'm deeply sorry for disrupting everyone's schedules. I promise it won't happen ever again."

Bad, his advisor, is fuming exponentially with each word George says,

"You can't just- How can you still- _Why are you like this???_ Day in and day out I cover for you because I _care_ about you, and I don't want you to be unhappy but- George will you look at me???," Bad shoots pleading, desperate eyes at George's completely uninterested ones.

George had been staring out the window to his right for a moment, chin resting on his palm,

"Hm? Ah, yes. I will pay to repair whatever damages were caused in the mix-up. Though, really you should if you think about it," He smirks coyly. "After all, it was the guards you sent after me that actually caused the damage in the first place." He refrains from mentioning the fact that it was he who knocked over the apple cart, but he fails to see why that is important.

George's trusted advisor lets out a sigh that sounds more like a scream. He collects himself and readdresses King George with forced patience,

"Sire... We cannot keep repeating this- this cycle of you running off and causing property damage just for us to use taxes to repair it! You cannot keep causing problems just because you can get away with it. That kind of behavior will not be accepted by the people much longer," he takes in a deep breath, and releases some tension out with it. His tone softens, "You need to act like a king, George. You need to present yourself with gr-"

"With grace, poise, and confidence- I know," George grumbles the words he'd been hearing repeatedly for years. It isn't his fault that he acts this way. He never asked to be king, and there isn't exactly any training module for it. It isn't fair that all of these impossible expectations were forced onto him so soon after-

Well, after.

His eyebrows furrow when his thoughts land on his parents. His eyes must have shown the flip in emotion, as Bad's expression also fell.

"...George, you know I just want the best for you. But you make it so difficult to meet you in the middle when all you do is run off and ignore your duties as king."

George says nothing.

Bad gulps his anxiety down before he continues, "S-so... I've found you a solution."

George's eyes narrow. Last time Bad had “found a solution" it almost ended in an arranged marriage. Almost.

"What do you mean?"

Bad breathes deeply through his nose, and gestures towards a doorway darkened by curtains, "Knight, please step out and bow before your King." 

And out strides a tall blonde man, clad in leather armor and... a mask? A white ceramic mask with eye holes, but otherwise covering his whole face. He kneels at the foot of the throne, colored light from the stained glass windows behind it shining through like a spotlight on him. When he speaks, it's short and quiet,

"...Your majesty."

George stares agape at this man on one knee in front of him, "Bad, who the hell is this?"

Bad grumbles a complaint, "Language... And _this_ is one of _your_ knights in training. He is top of his class and very close to graduating. He's just a year or so younger than you, so I'm sure you'll get along," He says with a proud, beaming grin.

George knows he's supposed to feel a pang of guilt over not being involved with the knights' progress, but he just scoffs, "Get along?? Why?"

The king's advisor grits his teeth, "Because he will be your new body guard. Your new _permanent_ body guard. He is going to follow you around every where you go, and make sure you don't get into any trouble. And there's no way to get rid of him, because we have... informed him of all your tricks." Tricks refers to all of the times George has started an unrequited game of hide and seek, or the times he has humiliated the guards into quitting.

George huffs, "I'm sorry, Bad, but it is not one of my _duties_ to be babysat! This is ridiculous, do you even have the power to do this??" 

"In fact, I do," Bad folds his hands and shoots a pointed look at George, "It is within my right as royal advisor to provide a young king, crowned under abnormal circumstances, a personal assistant or bodyguard. And you are obligated to comply."

A silent pause settles in the room.

George stands, making Dream jump, "I will not subject myself to lifetime of confinement, Bad," He kneels in front of Dream, hooking a finger under his chin to raise his gaze, "..I'm sure you've worked hard your entire life to get where you are today, knight. Unfortunately for both of us, life doesn't care enough to return our efforts." George stands once again, and takes his leave.


	2. The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm sunlight beams in through the window of the ground level barracks, where a quiet knight still sleeps. There is a slight ruckus outside, causing him to stir. His eyes regret opening, but his face feels tingly from morning sunlight. He sighs deeply, puffing a short lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. He turns from his stomach to his back, and stares mindlessly at the ceiling. It feels good to sleep in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! Trying out perspectives, I was really proud if this one! Hope you like it ^^
> 
> once again ty to @sundae_dere for being my loyal proof reader and advisor hdksjavs

Warm sunlight beams in through the window of the ground level barracks, where a quiet knight still sleeps. There is a slight ruckus outside, causing him to stir. His eyes regret opening, but his face feels tingly from morning sunlight. He sighs deeply, puffing a short lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. He turns from his stomach to his back, and stares mindlessly at the ceiling. It feels good to sleep in...

Just as his eyes threaten to shut for another hour, the door slams open. Both he and the person on the other side yelp at each other. 

"GET OUT!!"

"GET UP!!"

The unexpected guest snorts out laughter at his just awoken friend, "How long until you stop freaking out about me bursting into your room, Dream?"

Dream, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, grunts with utter annoyance, "Whenever you decide to stop bursting into my room," He slides the covers back over his face and turns away from the door, "What do you want, Sap?"

Sap, or Sapnap, closes the door behind him and settles onto a stool, clearly not going anywhere, "I know you didn't hear because you're still in bed, but big stuff is happening outside."

Dream huffs a disbelieving laugh, "Oh, sure, like what?"

Sap kicks his feet up on Dream bed frame, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the King ran off again and they just caught him doing property damage?"

Dream's blood runs cold, "The King.."

He doesn't hear the next words coming out of Sap's mouth. He's too busy wracking his mind for what is important about the King today. Something the advisor told him...

Damn having woken up 2 minutes ago.

He just barely tunes back in to Sap mentioning that some other guards are taking King George to the throne room right now. Dream shoots out of bed, stumbling into his wardrobe, "SHITSHITSHITSHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!!"

Sap nearly gets knocked over in the fray, "Dude, what the hell are you saying? It's our day off, where are you going? Got a hot fucking date with the King?"

As Dream shoves on the last of his clothes and pulls his ceramic mask over his head, he pushes Sap out of his room and mutters, "Something like that...," And shuts the door behind them.

Fixing his leather armor one last time, Dream steps into the main hallway. He reviews what he'd been told by the royal advisor just days before. He is going to be the King's personal guard. From the sounds of the job description, Dream will be more of a babysitter than anything. He doubts outsiders have any quarrels with the new King, but he causes more than enough trouble for himself. To be fair, Dream has never met the king. Never even seen his face. It will remain that way on the king's side, Dream won't ever take off his mask. There's no reason for anyone to be familiar with him, other than Sap of course.

But he has no idea what the king is like other than the gossip he overhears.

_ King George has really fallen from grace hasnt he? _

_He was such a sweet little boy, oh but when our beloved king and queen passed he just changed..._

_ He's nothing but trouble, and that'll reflect on our great nation. _

...Dream hears of his shenanigans every day. He can't imagine what it's like to loseparents at such a young age. Dream's family may be far away, but he loves them dearly.

Still, to continue to put an entire country at risk by flaunting childishness and poor leadership. Dream feels a familiar bitterness settle on the back of tongue. That behavior is something he doesn't easily tolerate.

Voices become clearer down the hall, and Dream realizes he is nearing the throne room. He takes a deep breath and checks his posture. With an assured nod to himself, he steps just below a curtain draping from the top of a large archway, and waits for his cue. He sees Royal Advisor Bad gesturing wildly at the throne, which is just beyond Dream's vision. When he leans forward to attempt a better view, he notices Bad's hands fall.

He himself just about topples over when his eyes land on King George. Messy brown tangles frame the curve of his ears and down his sharp jaw. Dark hazelnut eyes are brimming with sorrow, focus hazed and glossed over. His pale skin is well complimented by his charcoal eyelashes and pink dusted cheeks. A hand stubbornly holds his chin, fingers resting on his firmly pressed lips. He looks like a living, breathing tragedy.

Dream feels his throat run dry. Before he can digest any of the thoughts popping in his mind, he locks eyes with Bad, who is desperately giving him the signal. Dream takes a shaky breath, and steps out from behind the curtain. As he makes his way closer, he takes in the full view of the king. Brilliant, colorful lights shining behind his throne make him appear to be glowing. His expression has turned from quiet sorrow to bitter surprise. 

He does not look happy to see Dream.

Dream swallows nervously, and kneels in front of King George, "Your Majesty..."

The croak in his voice could have easily been from being asleep just several minutes before, but it wasn't. He stares at the ground, the tip of King George's shoe mere inches from his face. He tries not to think of how easily he could receive a broken nose in this moment.

As expected, the King refuses Dream. He and Bad exchange arguments back and forth, 

"It is not one of my _duties_ to be _babysat_!! Do you even have the power to do this??"

As Bad explains that, in fact, he does, Dream's legs start to stiffen. He's spent the entire week in extra physical training, and his legs are not appreciating how long he's been kneeling.

Dream is pulled from his inner complaints when King George abruptly stands. Enough reflex training prevents him from stumbling backwards, but he definitely jumps.

Dream listens as King George addresses Bad, "I will not subject myself to a lifetime of confinement, Bad," His eyes fall to Dream, and George meets his kneel. A harsh finger curls under his chin and lifts it to face the king. Dream's mouth falls open in surprise, and he's grateful for the full face coverage of his mask.

"..I'm sure you've worked hard your entire life to get where you are today, knight. Unfortunately for both of us, life doesn't care enough to return our efforts."

Dream barely processes when King George leaves. He stares forward, mouth agape, waiting for it all to make sense. Sure, King George refuses to accept his new personal guard, but that was expected at first. Dream has found an entirely different, far more complicated dilemma.

He is completely enamored with his King.

~

~

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think is gonna happen next!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Oak Doors and Secret Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought rings in Dream's mind as Royal Advisor Bad chases after the King, who has just left Dream completely caught off guard. Not only is he stunning, but something about the way he carries himself leaves Dream intensely curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! i know this one took slightly longer to come out- i was really anxious about it being good enough. i hope its enjoyable ^^
> 
> (ty hglovesmusic for being my proof reader/hype man)

_ He is completely enamored with his King. _

The thought rings in Dream's mind as Royal Advisor Bad chases after the King, who has just left Dream completely caught off guard. Not only is he stunning, but something about the way he carries himself leaves Dream intensely curious. 

And right now, he's carrying himself swiftly away from Bad and towards his private chamber. Dream stands and follows at an awkward pace. 

King George escapes up a spiraling tower, and slams his door before either of them could catch it. Bad gasps for breath and collapses his weight against the heavy oak door, 

"Geeoorge... _haa..._ Please don't do this again... You're acting like a child!"

A muffled song is idly hummed on the other side of the door in response.

Bad grunts from the effort of lifting himself up off the door. He brushes his clothes down neatly and composes himself, turning to the knight, "Fine then. Your first post is here. Stay here until he comes out, and remember what we discussed," He bows halfway, lowering his voice to a murmur, "And do keep your wits about you. He may not exit that room in the _traditional_ way." And he makes his exit.

_Traditional way?_

Dream turns to the door.

_Oh._

Well, he can't imagine this could have ended any better. Dream takes position in front of the door, and keeps an ear out for anything suspicious.

As the minutes pass his thoughts wander back to the throne room, where King George had cynically disregarded the efforts put in to keep him out of trouble. Dream thinks of the way the king's eyes were glossed with deep thought just before he entered. He thinks of how the colorful lights of the window had only amplified the radiance of this man on the throne.

He sighs, shaking his head as if that might shake away the image inside. He needs to focus, obviously.

In that moment, the door unlocks and swings open. Dream turns, surprised to see the king in his formal attire. He bows his head tentatively, "Your majesty..."

George scoffs at him, "Do you say anything else or are you a parrot?"

The snide tone throws Dream off. He supposes he has only said those words to the king so far, but it isn't like he's been given much opportunity for conversation.

"...Would you like me to escort you somewhere?" He knows it isn't really an option, but if there is somewhere specific King George would like to go Dream can surely chaperone.

"No. I can do just fine in my own castle by myself, thank you. Just stay there or go back to training. You don't actually have this job anyway." 

King George strides down the stairs with an air of pride, like he was definitely better than Dream by some measurable amount. Dream takes in a breath and releases it, along with any snippy thoughts that needn't be said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

As soon as the king hit the bottom step, Dream began following him. He had been prepared for this moment. When he would be dismissed by the misbehaving king. He knows not to pick a fight, but rather to discreetly tail him and ensure no damage or danger is involved. 

Once at the bottom step, Dream turns the corner and spots George heading towards the east wing. None of the guards were stopping him. In fact, most of them were glancing awkwardly at Dream. He sighs once again, nodding curtly to them as he passes quietly. 

King George takes many turns and and the hallways become smaller and smaller. Dream doesn't even recognize where they are anymore. The king seems to be taking more anxious glances over his shoulder the further he travels. Dream wonders what secret he's being led to...

They end up at a rickety wooden door that leads outside. The king shoots one more look backward and Dream has to duck behind a wall. Only when he hears the door click open and shut does he continue on George's path. He tries to peer through some cracks in the door, but he can no longer see the king.

_ Uh oh. _

Dream carefully turns the door handle and it creaks open. He pops his head out to get some bearings of the area.

It's one of the gardens. Not one he's ever seen before. It's small, closed in by hedges. There's a small pond to the left surrounded by daisies and lilies. There are a few oak trees to the far right, near the back. It appears to be a very cozy, very hidden garden. Perfect for a secret escape.

Dream steps outside, and lets the door shut softly. He can't imagine King George got very far outside the garden. He'd have to have climbed over the hedge walls. But which one? Dream figures he'd try the right one, since it's closest to the door. As he nears it though, his view of the tree area becomes clearer. He hears the shuffling before he sees the person. A lump of blue fabric curled against the tree, crown fallen to the ground. Dream realizes.

His king never left.

Dream panics. This lump he'd gotten very close to inspecting was the king. At any moment he could turn and realize there's been an intruder on his privacy. Dream slowly backs away, careful not to step on any crunchy leaves or twigs. He realizes a moment too late that he should have considered tree roots as well.

He trips.

His back hits the ground with a thud and he groans. The noise startles the king, who swerves around the tree to see what made the noise. His eyes were wide with fear, but only briefly. The second they landed on the culprit his eyes became offended with anger.

" _What_ the hell do you think you're doing?? I told you specifically not to follow me everywhere!"

Dream pushes himself up off the dirt with the hand that isn't bruised from catching his fall. He stares up at his King with flushed cheeks, and hopes this won't become a habit.

"I- Um..." Dream clears his throat and stumbles to stand at attention, "My apologies, Your Majesty. It is in fact my legal duty to... escort you wherever you go."

The King's face turns bright pink from frustration, "I am losing my patience. You follow _my law,_ not whatever my pushy advisor tells you to do!"

Dream pauses awkwardly. King George,, does know that he is actually following the royal law, right? 

_He really does act like a child._

Dream's silence seems to infuriate the king further, "Are you just going to stand there? Can't I have any privacy???"

Dream nods and bows quickly, retreating back to the door and taking post there.

The King crosses his arms and gives a pointed look to the door.

_Uh.._

Dream hesitantly opens and steps just inside the door, keeping his eyes on George until the moment it closes. He tries to peer through the cracks again, but to no avail. He cannot see around the tree King George is behind. Alas, he may not have sights on the King at this exact moment, but it is his plan to stay by the door until he is ready to leave.

Again.

He sighs, "I'm sure he'll warm up to me soon..." Even before he said it, he was unconvinced.

~

George heaved a sigh and slumped back against the tree. How did that pesky knight follow him all the way out here without him hearing or seeing? George knew he was exceeding in all of the training, but that just seems inhuman.

He groans and channels his frustration by throwing a rock through a hedge, "I am entitled to my privacy, thank you very much. How creepy is it that he followed me here after I explicitly ordered him not to?? Who cares that Bad probably told him to, he should try having a mind of his own."

He shook his head and uncovered the book he'd been about to write in, but hidden beneath his cloak when the knight caught him by surprise. His hands brush over the intricately detailed leather cover, still looking fresh as it was the day he got it. It's the journal he received as a gift for his 16th birthday, from his parents. At the time he'd thought it was a sweet gift, but he knew he'd never actually use it. George had never liked writing in his youth. Now..

Now he uses the book to write to them. Every time he makes a mistake and gets reprimanded, he always ends up feeling like a failure. So every time he turns to this one solace. He mostly talks to his father, begging for any sort of guidance. Any sort of saving grace that might release him from this hell hold.

But it is a much darker day when he writes to his mother. His dear mother, whose embrace felt like angel wings seeping love and warmth into his bones. His mother, who only ever treated him with unconditional compassion and understanding. He never showed his father the cracks in his character like he did his mother. It wasn't ever that he lacked trust in his father, just that he wanted to show his courage and bravery above all else.

Surely it isn't fair, what happened to them? They never planned on leaving George the throne so soon. At one point, he had accepted his role as future king. He'd even started looking forward to it in the later years. But all of that impatience and excitement was ripped away when he ascended at the age of 17. The consensus from the people seems to be that he _should_ have been about ready. Nobody thought it would be easy to take on the responsibilities so soon after his loss, but nobody really considered that he wasn't even prepared in the first place.

George stares at the blank page in his lap, short pencil gripped tightly in his hand. He grows tired of constantly apologizing to his parents in this book.

_ Good morning, Father. _

George pauses, the intense lack of thoughts taunting his frustration. What could even be said?

_ I regret to inform you that I've caused mischief once again. I escaped my bedroom early in the morning in secret, and spent some time in the market. I only wanted to get out of the castle. It is just so suffocating within those horrid walls. But I know this isn't any excuse. I know that I am acting unbecoming of a King. I must get my act together if I am to be an example for our people. _

He feels dread sinking into his stomach as he recites what he knows his father would want to hear. He _is_ supposed to be a better example. He _should_ be getting his act together. But how can he? He stares at his written words with uncomfortable distaste. 

_ Our people. _

"Your people. . ." He grumbles to the page.

Of course he considers himself the rightful ruler and ascendent to the throne. But the people residing in his country likely don't carry the same sentiment. They, of course, still miss his parents. It may be considered that they miss them as much as he does. But the citizens have been given mourning time. None of them had to suffer the loss of both parents and take on the burden of the crown within a day. 

George wishes somebody would just understand the strain.

_ Did you ever feel this way? Did you ever feel so... Hopeless? I feel truly useless, Father. As though I cannot simply be better. The fear that I won't ever become as great a king as you is paralyzing. If I try, I know I'll fail. But in these moments of not trying at all... _

_ I'm just so unsure. Please- Father, guide me. I feel irreversibly lost. _

_ ~ ~~King~~ _

_ ~ ~~Your son~~ _

_ ~George _

He closes the journal with bitter force. 

What a terrible letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of scattered ideas and plans for this plot so dont worry if chapters start slowing down- im not stopping! just making sure all my ideas fit together nicely <3


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!

Hello! I know it has been a hot minute since the last post but I am here to assure you that just as I've previously stated: Any breaks or long pauses between chapters **DOES NOT** mean that I am no longer writing. It in fact means that I am working extra hard to provide quality content in the face of writer's block, school, work, and even a bout of depression. I have the next chapter written, but I'd like to keep in the habit of not posting a chapter until I've started on the next one so I don't get overwhelmed or feel pressure to finish writing quickly. 

I really like the way this next chapter turned out, and I'm even more excited for what the chapter after is going to entail! As always, I crave input so comment! Even if you're worried it's silly or I might not appreciate it; I swear I will ^^ The next chapter will be posted very soon! See you then <3

(ps someone plz tell me how to delete the author's note from a past chapter it is appearing on every chapter and it is not applicable to all of them lmao. when i deselect the author's note button it still doesnt leave rip)

((edit: omg so the note went away on all chapters except this one, but i can see a comment that replied to it on Chap 3 so like ik im not crazy ik it was there lmao Whym))


	5. What do I call you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your name?"
> 
> Dream blinks, and turns back to face the question, "What??"
> 
> King George's eyes flutter, as if he himself is surprised at the question, "I- ..Don't know your name.

It's been three weeks since Dream and the King were assigned each other's permanent company. Neither are feeling particularly pleased considering just how well it's going. And "well" of course means...

"Stop following me! You are  _infuriating_ ," King George swerves back to the corner he just turned, where Dream stills his pace. The King's eyes are livid and his nostrils flare, "Don't you have  _anywhere_ better to be???"

Dream raises an eyebrow behind his mask.

_Probably_ .

"No, Your Majesty. I'm just following my orders, as I have been." Dream can tell immediately that he didn't filter his tone enough. The King catches onto his attitude and scoffs.

"Right, just " _doing your job"_ \- as you've been saying. Well I don't  need you to do it- as  _I've_ been saying," Dream follows as King George sets back on his path,

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and I won't have you executed."

Dream seriously doubts this petty man before him has any capacity for such cruelty. It seems much too,, executive for him.

Nonetheless, if being agreeable makes his job easier then it shall be done. He half bows as he follows the King's pace, "Of course, Your Majesty..."

The King was off to a social gathering with some friends, or so he'd heard. The two aren't exactly  _openly communicating_ . The gathering was being held in a banquet hall, small enough that it seemed to be a private one.

This hypothesis proves correct when King George holds a hand up to Dream's chest as he enters the room, "Nuh uh. Private meeting. Important business matters for the higher ups to take care of."

From the snide grin on his face, Dream can tell this meeting isn't actually a serious one. The snooty chortles and obnoxious guffaws coming from behind the door once it's closed only proved his point. The King is fooling around, again. Dream heaves a sigh and leans his weight against a wall. His arms cross bitterly. The King is cute and all, but not cute enough to excuse the way he's been treating Dream. Like an annoying shadow, whose very existence is an  _inconvenience_.

The sound of clanking footsteps draws Dreams attention to hallway ahead of him. 

Patrol.

_Sapnap_ .

As the small squadron (just 4 trainees) marches in sync, Dream sees his best friend's face beaming with confident pride. Their eyes meet and his grin turns giddy. He murmurs something to someone next to him, presumably some sort of excuse, before dashing away towards Dream.

"Hey man, you look like you're having fun." 

He shoves Dream with his shoulder and leaned against the wall next to him. Dreamflashed a mocking grin,

"Ha ha- Make fun of the new guy, it's super cool."

"Oh yeah, man. This looks like the best job you ever had! What an honor to be serving the King~" Sapnap coos teasingly, obviously sensing the discomfort in Dream's demeanor.

"Dude, seriously though. What's up? You look hella bored and I'm just gonna say it here- I don't see the King, so..."

Dream furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you lose him or something?"

"Wh- No, I didn't lose him. He's right behind that door," Dream nods his head toward the dining hall's entrance. He takes in a reluctant breath.

"Listen, things are going worse than expected."

Dream's head whips around at Sapnap's snort, "Obviously."

"Ha ha- Let me finish." Sapnap held his hands up in mock surrender, allowing Dream to continue.

"I think the King really hates me. And not just because I'm another guard tasked with babysitting him. I think there's something he really doesn't like about  _me_." 

"It could be your dashing good looks. But unlikely, considering..." Sapnap taps both of his cheeks, and gestures to the same on Dream's face. His mask.

"Ah, right. Yes, the King is definitely just so charmed and intrigued by what mysteries I'm hiding beneath my mask that it infuriates him. It couldn't make more sense!"

Sapnap scowled, "Alright fine. So what did you do to him?"

"What??"

"You heard me, man. Clearly something about you is different. So what did you do to him that pissed him off?"

Dream's stomach recoiled. The garden,,,

"Um... I might- or might not have- intruded on his personal, private garden that he likely has kept as his secret safe space away from all stressors?"

Sapnap's eyes shut silently, and his hand goes to cover his mouth. He shakes his head and turns his now pitying expression toward Dream, "And do you think that was a good idea?"

His mocking tone sounds like he's talking to a child who made a dumb mistake, and it makes Dream bristle, "Obviously I didn't mean to!! I was following him quietly as I've been ordered," He puts strong emphasis on the fact that it was never his idea, "And he just inadvertently led me to it!"

"I thought he was running away again and I wanted to keep him within castle grounds. But he never even left. He just.. stayed in the garden. Even after he discovered me and scolded me. He stayed in that garden for hours. When he..."

Dream's voice stops, and his mouth hovers over words about to be said. Is it really appropriate for him to disclose what he saw that day? 

"...When he finally left, I was still waiting inside for him. I think he was surprised that I waited that long. And he- I think he was crying, Sap."

It wasn't exactly a tender moment shared between them, but Dream took it to heart. He knows there's something bigger going on in the King's head than just some childish rebellion.

"Something is bothering him, and I think it has been for awhile."

"Do you think it could maybe be- I don't know- His parents??"

Dream's eyes darted around anxiously, "Don't say that out loud!! What if he heard you??"

Sapnap's eyes rolled back, "Please, I'm sure if King Georgey Poo had heard that, I'd be beheaded right now."

"I'm considering it," It's spoken through gritted teeth, voice pulled tight with fury and- Dream surmised- embarrassment.

The trainees faces turn ghostly. They both stand to attention and turn to face the voice, speaking in unison, "Your Majesty."

King George was holding the dining hall door open with one hand, the other balled into a fist at his side, knuckles growing whiter by the second. Dream's heart plummets. How much had he heard? Their eyes meet, and Dream gulps down the anxiety that somehow, the King can see right through his mask, "M-my deepest apologies, your Majesty. We were only-"

"Taunting and teasing your King and hiding behind the assumption that he could not hear you??" His tone was sharp, cutting right through the annoyance Dream has been holding onto. There has to be a reason The King treats Dream the way he does. But there's no reason to justify why he told Sapnap what he did. He was just thinking out loud, but if the King heard all of it...

Sapnap's eyes twitch with indignation, and Dream steps in before he can reply, "No, your Majesty. We were simply discussing our concern for your wellbeing. We acknowledge that it isn't our business to speculate, however. Sincerely, our deepest apologies your Grace," Dream lowers his head into a deep bow, nudging at Sapnap to do the same. With a grunt of disapproval, he complies. Dream hears a huff from above them, "How impudent!! You must give them due punishment, Your Highness!"

He recognizes the sarcastic voice as one of the King's fellow royal friends, William. The second eldest and Crown Prince of the Gold royal family. From what little Dream had been taught, and even overheard, he knew that the true heir to the throne of their kingdom had long since disappeared. Prince William had stepped up as Crown Prince after the kingdom had given up their search, and now he attends all public appearances and meetings designated to the role.

Two boys much younger than William shove past the King and Prince. Dream's eyes dart up to them briefly. The taller of the two dons vibrant blonde hair and blue eyes that gleam with amusement. He hangs an arm around the shorter, whose hair is a rich brown with speckled highlights, and matching eyes. They both beam down at the bowing knights in training. Mischief dances in their expressions, and Dream twists his mouth with dread. 

Princes Thomas and Tobias. The young princes who are notorious for getting into insane amounts of trouble. They alone have caused enough wars to destroy a kingdom. The fact that they haven't yet is credited to their father, Phillip. The King.

The eldest and wisest of them all stands near the back, eyes burning into the top of Dream and Sapnap's heads. Dream can't see it, obviously. But he can feel the pressure push his head to hang lower. Their King's presence is overwhelming, and it comes as no surprise that he has prevented disaster after disaster caused by his reckless and mischievous sons.

Prince Thomas snickers and nudges his younger brother, "Look at these  _peasants_ Tubbo! They bow before our mighty presence!!"

The other prince beams at the thought, and vigorously nods at his brother, "Oh, definitely!"

Prince William hums his amusement, "They aren't bowing to you, idiot. They are groveling to their King, who they have so deeply offended~" His voice flips from mocking and exaggerated, to icy and dark, "Georgie should really punish them for their crimes.."

King George scoffs and waves a hand at the lot of them, "Oh please, they haven't committed any crimes!" Dream can hear his eyes rolling, but then a sigh.

"But they have crossed a line, and I expect them to learn from this moment." The sharpness in his voice pokes uncomfortably at Dream's conscience. He bows even lower, not daring to test the King's patience by speaking. His eyes dart to his friend's, whose own are thin and squinted. His eyebrows are furrowed deeply, and his lips are pressed tightly enough to turn white. 

Is he really that nervous?

Dream supposes it could be because Sapnap hasn't personally met the King like he has. He doesn't know of the entitled child hiding behind this bold facade.

The two younger Princes speak up again, Prince Tobias- or Tubbo?- leading, "Can we poke them!? I want to see if they're ticklish!!" 

Finally, their father speaks up, "No. You two go play in the gardens. I'm sure there are some bugs you could torture instead." His voice emits power and confidence, but it doesn't hide the eminent exhaustion there as well. The boys groan and grumble about how very specifically unfun that sounds, but eventually are convinced to leave the adults to talk. They dash away, chasing each other in a game of tag.

King Phillip places a hand on his remaining son's shoulder, giving him an indiscernible look. The Prince nods and starts walking away, "I'll go make sure they don't steal your bees again, Your Majesty."

George laughs, but it's hollow, "Yes, of course. Thank you for your company today."

Prince William nods silently, a very faintly amused smile drawn on his lips, before he disappears from view.

...

Dream feels the burning on the back of his neck turn to fire, and he knows he's sweating. The Kings' silence is filling the room with deafening white noise. He hears King Phillip murmur something gently to Dream's own King, but he can't catch any full sentences.

" _Don't listen... better than.... only trying to... whatever you need... _"

Dream's ears tingle, and he wonders if it's from the heat of embarrassment, or that he's being talked about. He checks on Sapnap again, whose eyes have started swirling with confusion. It's a reasonable reaction to come to, considering how chaotic the Gold family is. 

Dream can see the older King's feet as he walks away, leaving himself and Sapnap completely alone with their King. His back is starting to ache, and sweat is cold on his neck. The silence returns to the room and rings in Dream's ear. The King's voice startles him.

"Who is this?" A quick glance up tells Dream the King is referring to Sapnap.

And addressing  _ him _ .

"A friend of mine from childhood, Your Majesty. We train as knights together. He was simply on patrol when he noticed me stood outside the door. We never meant any har-"

King George holds his hand in front of Dream's face and silences him. His breath hitches.

Cold, unreadable eyes fall to Sapnap, "He was right to warn you of speaking so freely about my personal matters, you know. Perhaps you should take your role more seriously, and heed the warnings graciously given to you."

Sapnap gulps, and nods curtly, "Of course your Majesty. My deepest apologies for my ignorance. If it pleases you, allow me to continue my patrol so that I may better protect you." His words speak nothing if not devotion, but Dream knows better. Sapnap doesn't give loyalty out for free, and certainly not in return for public humiliation. He's saying what he has to to keep his job, which he needs.

Their King draws in a quiet, deep breath, "Go. And don't let me see you for the rest of the day."

Dream watches helplessly as his best friend and ally straightens his posture and marches in perfect beat away from him.

Leaving himself and the King alone. 

Dream shifts his weight a bit, legs and back becoming more achey by the minute. He can't take the silence anymore, and takes the risk of breaking it, "Your Highne-"

"Stand." The King's voice has resolve, but reveals no other intent or emotion. Dream complies.

Their eyes meet again, and as Dream captures the rich brown of his King's, he watches the growing frustration in them when they can't see past the mask. Guilt twinges subtly in his stomach. He gives his king one more small bow, waiting to be addressed.

King George takes a step closer, not giving Dream a moment to respond. Instead, when he speaks, his voice barely reaches a murmur, "I've come to realize that I won't ever get rid of you. Very well, I will manage. You can follow me and brood in the corner while I avoid being King as much as possible. I don't  _care_. But if you ever make assumptions about my personal life and start spreading  _rumors_ about it again..." 

Dream fights a shiver at the furious tone.

But the King hesitates. His eyes dart back and forth between the eyeholes on Dream's mask. His brows furrow with frustration and his tone matches, "Ugh I can't- I can't take this seriously with that stupid mask. Can't you take it off??"

Dream's mouth falls open to respond, but the King just interrupts him, "No no, here's how it'll go. You keep your privacy, and I'll keep mine. Don't try to get in here-" He gestures wildly around his head, "-and I won't try to get through this." He knocks gently on the side of the mask, just on top of Dream's cheekbone. Dream sucks in a small breath and turns his head to the side, avoiding the direct gaze of his King.

"Understood, your Majesty. It won't happen again. I'm- My deepest apologies..."

Despite his efforts, Dream isn't relieved of his King's stare. This experience has quickly taught him how much he dislikes being stared down. 

"What's your name?"

Dream blinks, and turns back to face the question, "What??"

King George's eyes flutter, as if he himself is surprised at the question, "I- ..Don't know your name. If I'm going to let you follow me around I might as well have a name to address you by!" His embarrassment was easily seen through the indignation.

Dream barely held in a hopeful smile, "I go by Dream, your Majesty."

~

~

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NOTE BELOW IS NO LONGER APPLICABLE! IT IS AN OLD AUTHOR'S NOTE I AM TRYING TO REMOVE. SEND HELP LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I've already got the next chapter written so I'll get that out soon. Thanks for reading till the end <3


End file.
